


Does this feeling flows both ways ?

by thecatwomantohisbatman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Lydia catched some feelings, Romance, jealous and a little violent Aiden, set before 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatwomantohisbatman/pseuds/thecatwomantohisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is with Aiden, thats what she wanted, he likes her, she likes him it's how it goes... so why does that stupid kiss had to fuck everything up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does this feeling flows both ways ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic ever so I'm a little nervous. English is not my first language so maybe there is some spelling errors if there is I'm so freaking sorry.
> 
> I started writing this before 3b so Allison is still alive LIKE SHE ALWAYS WE'LL BE IF I EVER DO ANOTHER FIC.
> 
> I hope i make you guys catch so stydia feels <3

Lydia is with Aiden, that's what she wanted, he likes her, she likes him it's how it goes... so why does that stupid kiss had to fuck everything up!

There she is sitting at a lunch table eating and reading a book about science like it's some kind of light read. That is when Aiden comes and sits with her.

"Hey babe" Aiden says

She gives him a smile, he is talking but she is not listening. She hasn't heard from him since the Darach alpha demon wolf true alpha thing, it's been three week! THREE WEEKS ! Stiles never goes that long without talking to her...... Not that she cares, but it's odd right ? She could have contacted him herself but..... But she really doesn't know why she didn't.

"Lydia" she jumps from her daydreaming "Are you even listening to me?"

"No I wasn't, I would feel bad is you were saying anything interesting" she says with a smile standing up, and goes to her locker of course he follows her.

"So what are we doing tonight?" he says playing with her air.

"I'm not really in the mood to have sex with you" she says not even looking at him because really ? THREE WEEKS!

"Who said anything about sex" she rolls her eyes at that because isn't it the only thing they do? 

"We could watch a movie, or do anything else" she smiles at that, he really is trying to make this work.

"Okay you can come at 8, bring good movies, and when a say good movies I mean movies I like not some messed up crap" Lydia replies pointing a finger at his chest, he kisses her cheek and with that he leaves. That's when she sees him. His hair is all shaggy and he has bags under his eyes and his sparkly brown eyes are not so sparkly anymore.  
She should go ask him if he's okay, why does it seem so hard it's just Stiles. She walks fiercely to him but he doesn't notice her right away, but than he turns and he sees her giving a a small smile.

"Hey long time no see" he says smiling even more..... fake smile she thinks.

"Yeah" ..... yeah? really 

"So how are you feeling ?" she says, awkwardly.

"Fine. how are you feeling?"

What the hell.

"Fine" she says because she is not the one with darkness all over her heart.

"Is... the conversation over?" He says looking confuse.

"I guess" She is even more confused than he is, she had a bunch of things to say to him, like hey remember when we kissed it was to stop you panic attack, but Ifelt something and it's messing with me and my feelings . Or even, hey remember when you killed yourself to save your father and came back with darkness all over your heart ? Yeah well I know i wasn't here to help you for three weeks because I' m bad with feelings but I'm here now so i' m going to help you.

She is still zoning out when she realize that he is walking away. 

"Wait we're not done !" she says almost yelling at him.

"But you said..." 

"Forget what i said Stiles we need to talk about the darkness" his eyes fall to the floor "your having a hard time with it aren't you ?"

"I guess"

"Why is that ? I mean Scott and Allison do have their moments but you seem to be struggling more than them"

"Well.. I mean that.. That's because" he doesn't finish and he never looks at her.

oh god, now she gets it. Emotional tether...anchor. Isaac is Allison's and Deaton is Scott' s and ... She wasn't there for three weeks, she wasn't there why because she didn't want to be the first one of them to talk ? Fucking stupid. She literally left him alone, she didn't mean to, but she did.

"Why didn't you tell me" she says reaching for his hand, be he doesn't let her take it, it hurts.

"Because I thought you were busy with Aiden and I didn't...... look I have to go" 

"Where? we still have 1 class left" she says but he is already gone.

 

She kind of hates herself, he could have asked right ? Nothing easier to say hey Lydia I' m kind of struggling with the darkness and I kind of need you..... It's not that hard. but it's Stiles we're talking about.. he doesn't ask for help. She looks at her clock that showed 7:00 pm in bright red without thinking, she takes her keys and heads for door.

When she gets to his house it's already 7:30, not that he leaves that far away, it's just that she was thinking about what she was going to say in the car for abut 15 minutes.When she finally knocks, his father opens the door and greets her, he looks at her like he is relieved that she is here... does he know ? She pushes that thought away and and greets his dad.  
"Hi Lydia, he's in his room" 

she smiles fondly at him and walks up the stairs.

when she knocks at his bedroom door it takes a couple minutes before he answers.

"What are you... " he says looking at her "Am I dreaming" she laugh because he is so stupidly adorable.

"Flattering but I' m pretty sure if you were to dream about me i wouldn't be in leggins" she moves pass him and stops at the middle of the room and turns to face him. He closes the door. 

"I' m sorry, I' m sorry for not being there to hep you through all the crap you were- Are going through I' m so sorry " she says without thinking.

"You don't have to apologize, you don't have to be there it's not your duty or anything" Stiles says sitting on his bed, that's when she sees that he is wearing his pajamas. 

"Isn't it too early to sleep" 

he shrugs "It's never too early for someone who can't sleep without having nightmares" he says nonchalantly. At that moment she wants to touch him and hold him.... and kiss him because he is clearly scared of whatever nightmares he is having but his is also so, so brave, it's ridiculous.. this boy is ridiculous.

"Look I get that you want to help for whatever reason but I don't think you can do anything, I' m seriously just loosing it and I know your my emotional tether even if you don't want to be but I' ll be fine "

"Excuse me?" she says , how dare he just say things like that. "I' m you freaking emotional tether for something, okay stop acting like it's nothing, because it is... it's huge, we have a .... connection and i didn't get it before but now i do so don't you dare shut me down, not now, not after..." she stops herself, but than decides that she had to say it out loud "Not after we kissed. We kissed Stiles" he eyes are watering, she is not sure why.

"I know" he says quietly

"I.. felt something" she says just has quietly.

"Okay" he says not looking at her. okay ? 

"Okay.... Okay that's all you have to say !" she is practically screaming, forgetting that his father is in the house. She feels water coming down her cheeks, it's at that moment that she realize a single tear has fell down.

"What do you want me to say Lydia ?" He says raising his hands, and letting them fall "That i felt something too ? Isn't that obvious? Look you are with Aiden and I' m going crazy as much as I hate that you are with a freaking killer I don't think you would like being with a mad men either"

"Don't say that ! And don't talk for me..... can't I decide what I want to do ?"

"Yeah and what is that " he says coldly.

"I...... don't know.. but I have feelings for you Stiles and I' m tired of trying to make them go away." he still doesn't look at her, so she kneels in front of him and makes him look at her "Stiles" she says softly, the same way she did in the locker room, they look at each other for a moment and his eyes flicker down her lips and she thinks he is going to kiss her.... She wants him to kiss her,at that moment he phone rings.

Who the hell would dare destroy a moment like that.... Oh crap... That's what she thinks when she sees Aiden's name on the screen. Right boyfriend, she is dating Aiden... right.

"Your not going to answer?" stiles says. and she stands up and answers.

"Where are you ? I have been waiting in your living room for 30 minutes" Aiden says, with an angry tone.

"Why would you.... oh shit" movie night she forgot... and it's 8:30 already.

"I' m sorry I forgot" she says running her hand through he hair.

"Where are you" how could you have forgotten" Aiden says clearly annoyed with her.

"I was busy okay" She says, just as annoyed as him.

"Doing what " He has a suspicious tone now, which is not good.

"I-I can't .. look Aiden I have to go"

"But..."

"Get off my back " she says dryly, with that she hang up on him, before he can say anything else.

"Ouch... that was rude" stiles says from the bed he is now laying on it.

"Shut up"

"Look Lydia I don't know what we are doing but I' m trying to get some sleep.. so you can go and have fun with Aiden or whatever you guys do " she looks at him a moment, why is he being like that?

"Stop acting like that" 

" Like what" he say with an annoyed tone.

"Like you don't give a carp" she yelled "Stop doing that it's not you"

"And how would you know?" 

"I just do okay" she says in that Lydia tone that meant: I'm know everything. He doesn't say a word with that, he just lays there. So Lydia decides to do what she has to do, she takes off her coat, her shoes off, she closes the lights and she lays beside him.

"What are you,," he says obviously confused.

"I' m being there for you even though you are trying to push me away for whatever reason"

"Lydia...." he starts

"Shut up okay ! Shut it stop. I don't want to ear it okay ? I'm there even if you don't want me here I' m here so shut up"

"Alright" they lay there for 5 minutes until he speaks again "I'm sorry..... I' m just everything is so messed up... And you coming here being all cute and saying that you felt something is not helping me get over you"

"Get over me? "

"Yes, because you have a boyfriend and you really don't want to be with me "

"Yes I do " she surprised herself saying that 

" What about Aiden?" he asks

"I don't like him as much as I like you " or maybe not at all she thinks.

"I don' think that's enough " he says his voice sad.

"I -we don't have to...We can take things slow okay"

"I can't be with anyone right now, especially you because I had that whole fantasy of how things would have gone if you would tell me that you felt something for me and this has gone to total shit can you imagine a relationship ? "

She turns to face him but he is still on his back looking at the selling. she puts he hand on his heart and she kisses his cheek.

"I really want to kiss you right now, but I won't, and I won't force you into trying this, what I am going to do is break up with Aiden and I' m going to help you with your darkness. I'm here for you, I got scared for those three weeks but I' m okay now and I' m here for you" he looks at her and she sees a tear fall down his cheeks

"I --" he doesn't know what to say.

So she leaves her hand on his heart and puts her head on the pillow, they fall a sleep like that.

She wakes up before him and quietly leaves but she leaves a note that reads:

 

I' ll see you in class handsome.

 

 

When Lydia arrives at school, her first instinct is to find Stiles, sadly Aiden finds her first. 

"Hey you want to explain why you bloom me off yesterday because... " He stops talking and looks at her oddly " Why do you smell like a guy"

Stupid werewolf!

"You know that smelling thing, is kind of creepy right ?" she says rolling her eyes

"Answer the question"

"Because I.. I was with Stiles yesterday" Aiden's eyes turns into fire, everything about his face shows that he is not happy at all.

"Nothing happen okay so just calm down...... but I have to tell you something " she says trying to calm him down. Although what she's about to say is going to make him more mad. He doesn't say anything, he just stays there and waits,

"I think we should break up... I don't think this is right for us being together, I thought I could get over everything you did but I can't" she says looking at him dead in the eyes.

"It's his fault isn't it...... I knew he had a thing for you but you... I didn't think" his hands turns into fists

"It's not Stiles' fault okay... just calm down"

He suddenly punches the locker besides her head, Lydia sees red and pushes him as hard as she can she can. Who the hell does he think he is? She is freaking Lydia Martin and she won't get bullied by another guy hell no.

He grabs her arm but not too hard, she tries to set herself free but he his still stronger than her.

"Are you going to date him ?" if god is nice yes.

"No! we're just friends it has nothing to do with him just let me go!" She is punching is chest now. Of course there is no one in the hallways when she needs help, and she is not about to scream like some hopeless girl so she punches as hard as she can. But i guess god heard her screaming in her head because she hears:

"Aiden let her go!" God bless Scott Mccall, he trows Aiden at the other side of the hallway but he quickly recovers, and comes at Scott.

"Mind your business " he says grabbing Scott' s shirt

" She is pack ! it is my business" He says his eyes flashing red.

The bell rings, since it's Beacon hills and nothing goes easily, Stiles walks out of his class and the first thing he does is spot Lydia and smiles of that beautiful smile. Her stomach would have done back flips if he wasn't about to get his ass kick. Aiden let's go of Scott and walks fast towards Stiles, and slams him on the locker. Everyone just stop and stairs.

"Aiden stop!" Lydia scream running towards them, she grabs Aiden's hands that are now on Stiles throat.

"Stop leave him alone " 

"What the hell " Stiles says "What is your problem" he says looking confused.

"It's all your fault I know it is" with that he punches Stiles.

So Lydia does what anyone would have done she punches him too, and she thinks for a split second second that he is going to punche her too.

"Aiden!" she hears Ethan says and grabs is brother by the shirt "What the hell are you doing "

Scott is kneeling with stiles now along with Allison. Lydia is too busy looking at Aiden and killing him 5 different ways 

"I swear to do Lydia, if I learn that you and-"

"What are you going to do kill me ?! What is wrong with you ! I really did do the right choice. she says staring at him "Get the hell out of my face Aiden, if you have a problem with anyone it's me not him. YOU DON'T TOUCH HIM!" she really doesn't care if everyone is starring at her she will murder him if he tries to hurt stiles.

With that they leave but not before Ethan gives her an apologizing smile. 

She than remembers Stiles.. she kneels in front of him and he is sitting up against the lockers

"What the hell was that " Allison asks

"That jerk broke my nose" stiles says putting paper all over his nose

"No, it's not you'll be fine" she says touching his hair gently

"Why would he do that " Scott asks.

"Because I broke up with him" she says only looking at stiles. He looks at her too and gives her a small smile.

"But what does it have to do with. Stiles" he says but than is eyes goes wide and he understands. The hallways clears up and stiles and Lydia are still looking at each other like the are alone.

Allison finally realizes it and says "Scott I think we should leaves" she than gets up and takes Scott with her.

"I'm bringing you to he nurse " they stand up and head to the nurse' office. 

 

When Stiles gets out of the nurse's office, she stands up quickly and joins him,

"Are you okay " she asks

He doesn't say anything, he simply hugs her. They stay like that for what seems like an enternity,she buries he face on his chest and then they separate from each other, but they still hold on to each other.

"You actually did it" he says like he doesn't believe it

"I told you I was "

"Yeah well I didn't really believe you " he says looking at the floor.

"Well I guess that punch made you believe huh " he smiles and she feels her heart melt.

"So what... what are we doing here" he asks

what are they doing really... they like each other they both want to be with each other so what are they waiting for.

"I... still think i can't be with anyone Lydia" he says sadly

"I know, were going to do what I said.. I'm going to help you with the darkness and we'll see what we do after" he looks at her for a moment and says.

"Okay,so were friends"

"Yes, friends who like each other and can't be with each other" he laughs,she missed that

"That's kind of complicated to explain to people isn't it "

"well they don't need to know everything, god" 

They start walking her arms wrap around his torso and his on her shoulders.

"That's kind of really couplely what were doing here" he says stopping to look at her "I think we should not do that because it destroys the friends thing you know" he says letting go of her, so she does too even if she didn't want to. But he is right they need time and that's really not helping anyone, especially him so they have to be platonic Lydia and stiles, the one they were before all of that. 

"Your right yeah... so no touching" she says with a determinate tone.

" No touching..... at all" he says the same way "We can totally do it were not animals we can control ourselves"

 

They couldn't... at least she couldn't. They didn't touch each other it's been a month almost 2, she has been doing research for him ask questions to Deaton about the darkness. He was doing better now he was having less and less nightmares. sometimes she would go and sleep with him and other times he would come to her house. they would even sleep in there respective houses and sleep with their phone on their ears. They finally understood what the emotional tether was about, keeping him sane by just being there. Sometimes Stiles would wake up in the middle of the nights shivering, but it felt like seeing Lydia would calm him down.They are inseparable.. but no hugs no holding hands no ..... kiss and it was freaking hard. If someone would have said to Lydia Martin that she couldn't stop thinking about Stiles and that she couldn't stop fantasizing about him and would want to touch him all the freaking time she would have laughed. Funny how life works. Everyone thinks they are dating even if they never do anything "coupely". Okay they go out to movies and dinner but they never do... you know, couple stuff. 

She is laying on her bed feeling miserable, while she is studying with Allison.

"So what is up with you guys anyway" Allison says across the room .

"Nothing I told you " she says sadly "Were friends"

"Friends don't always sleep in the same bed... I mean you guys sleep and cuddle"

"No we don't okay, we sleep in the same bed in different sides and we don't touch each other ....EVER!" the last part comes out really desperate but she doesn't really care.

"What but.. I Thought" Allison says with wide eyes.

"We are friends ... who like each other and we are not touching each other okay, we are taking things slow "

Slow was a understatement, the only time they have physical contact is if he accidentally touches he hands or arm.

"How slow do you guys are going to take Jesus it's been a month, no actually it's been three months you just didn't realize it before"

"Well I did and now I'm like really ...horny"

Allison laugh, a real big Laugh

"Stop laughing it's really not funny" she says trowing a pillow at the best friend, because it really isn't for a girl who used to have sex almost all the time it's really hard.

"I'm sorry i just....Okay look I don't think you are talking to the right person about this"

"Oh i'm sorry i can't talk about my horny problem with my best friend" she says fake offended because she is right.

"Of course you can... But I'm not the person who can really help you with that... unless yo want a sex shop gift" she says smiling

"Shut up and get out of my house Argent I have something to do "

"Eww Lydia you can't trow me out to pleasure yourself"

Lydia stands up and hits her in the arm "I'm going to make myself pretty to see stiles you idiot" she says shaking her head

Allison stands up and takes her stuff "Oh oops " she says laughing and heading for the door "Tell me how it goes "

 

She arrives at his house and just comes in like he said to do when she called him, he said his dad is not even here anyway. She is wearing a short black dress with no straps her hair is not too curly not to straight and it falls on her right shoulder and she is wearing a trench coat so it really gives the illusion that she is naked. Now that she is in front of his bedroom door she definitely think she went overboard. It's too in your face like "let's do stuff",they only thing Lydia wants is too kiss him really..... no that's a lie but for now it's enough.

"I should go change " she says quietly. but not that quietly because he opens the door 35 seconds later, and there he is with is red plaid shirt open with a white shirt underneath it, his hair is all shaggy and just damn she thinks. Why did it take so long to figure out that this boy was hot and cute.... which is really hard to be, hot and cute at the same time.  
He looks at he up and down and open is mouth while doing so.

"Oh my god are you.."

"No! No I have a dress a short dress but.. can i come in" she says pointing at his room

He lets her in "Look it's not what you think I was.. I wanted to tell you... Oh god" she breaths " I wanted to come here with a outfit that said: hey so I know we said we are taking things slow which we did it's been a month and no touching, no nothing no hug no holding hands no kiss and that's how we wanted it but your better you don't have nightmares has much has you did and things are getting better all around. So maybe... Well maybe we can you know... i mean i' m not saying we should have sex right now but maybe we can start.. not sex but i." she looks at him in the eyes and says "All I'm trying to say is, can we start and be a couple now?" she says it so quietly and so softly, she feels vulnerable and she hates it so she looks at the floor and tries to disappear.

"That's a lot of pressure your are putting on an outfit you know" she laugh because what else can she do after she humiliated herself like that.

"I know it was stupid" she says looking up at him again, as he comes closer.

"I didn't say it was stupid Lydia, I totally get what you are trying to say "

"You do ? " she says unsure.

"Yeah... you're basically telling me that you are super horny" he says smiling.

She punches him in the arm "No that's not what I meant "

"It's fine I am too but it's not that much of a surprise, I have been like that for a long time now " she rolls her eyes, but laughs despite herself.

"Fine I did try to say that. But I did mean the couple thing okay.. i think we are ready" she says holding his hand.

"I don't know... I still can't seem to know what's real or not " he says looking down at his feet.

"This is real, you have to know that " she says still holding his hand and putting it against her heart.

"I do " he says trying to sound confident. "You want to sit"

she nods and they sit on the bed still holding hands

"We touch sometimes " he says suddenly.

" Touching my hand to take my pencil away doesn't count genius" she says 

"Oh" he says "So.. are you going to take your coat off or" He says letting the r linger

"No..... it was stupid to dress like that "

"Come on, Lydia you did all this for me i need to see it " 

He is smiling now and Lydia can't resist , when did that happen. She stands up between his legs and starts to take the coat off.

"Remember... no touching" she says with a snarly smile.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming" he says looking at her with wide eyes

she than drops the coat on the floor and it's like stiles chocked.

"Oh my god Lydia, this is the shortest dress i have ever seen "

She closes her eyes, and hides her face with her hands and says "I know, i don't know what i was thinking". He doesn't say anything when she open again he is standing in front of her and he is looking at her

"You look beautiful" he says cupping her face, of course stiles would say that. Other guys would have gone with hot or sexy but no not him. she smiles at him and he bends down and kisses her collarbone. Lydia feels like electricity passes through her body. 

"I thought.." she tries to continue but he his kissing her neck now and she kind of having a hard time talking.

"First month no touching, second month at little touching, just not all the way? " he says 

"Oh okay I can get with that " she says touching his hair "Take off the plaid" she says putting her hand on his chest which is surprisingly hard... not that surprising i mean he is a lacrosse player.

"What...." he says looking down at himself

"I'm not saying get naked, I'm saying loose a little bit of clothes because I'm almost naked" she says 

"Oh that makes sens" he than takes off his plaid shirt, leaving him with only a white t-shirt, and Lydia is looking at his arms. Seriously where was she when that hotness came.

"What" he says, that's when she realize that she is staring

She pushes him on the bed and climbs on top of him.

"Whoa okay" he says smiling " That's a god way to start second month ... or maybe is it too fast"

"It's not to fast if we don't kiss" she says while bending down to kiss his forehead and his cheek, and his collarbone.when she faces him again he is flushing and Lydia doesn't think she ever saw something cuter than that.

"Don't forget that I'm a 17 year old virgin Lydia I get excited easily" with that she climbs off him

"Well so does sexually active girls" she runs her hand through her hair "Alright we should sleep it's already midnight and we are going to school tomorrow, so i kind of need something to wear"

"Alright" he says standing up " what do you want to wear tonight"

"The lacrosse jersey" she says smiling, he trows it at her and they change, him in the bathroom and her in the room because according to Stiles seeing her naked is more of a 3 months thing even though he already saw her naked..... bad memories.

So they lay down on they're parts on the bed, Lydia on the door side and Stiles on the window side. they usually just fall a sleep but than Stiles pulls her closer and she is a little bit taken aback 

"Second month remember" he says smiling down at her. So she wrap he arms around him and they fall a sleep like that.

 

Lydia is walking furiously into the hallways of Beacon Hills high when she finally finds Allison, when she gets to her she slams the locker besides Allison's head making the girl jump. " It's the third month" she says smiling " You know what it means?" 

"That you won't be horny anymore" Allison says 

"No... well yes .. if we actually... third month is good, because second month was really good"

Oh so it was, they still did the same thing but with more cuddling and kissing everywhere but the lips and of course other places, hugging, holding hands, it was amazing. so third month has to be better.

 

It wasn't, she tries calling him, text him, going to his house, nothing. he is definitely avoiding her it's been 3 days. They haven't been without each other for 2 months and now nothing? Oh no that is not going to happen.

So on Thursday she goes to his house and she knows that his father works late on Thursdays so when she gets to his front door she takes the key that is underneath the very fake looking rock, which is not the best place to hide a key especially for a sheriff but whatever she lets herself in and doesn't even bother knocking on his bedroom door.

"What the hell" she says trowing her bag on his bed.

he seems to be taken aback and says "What are you doing.. how did you?"

"I got in with your really fake looking key rock" she says crossing her arms.

"Fake looking that's kind of hard" he says offended.

"That is not why I'm here, why are you avoiding me?" 

He stands up from his chair and sigh "I'm not avoiding you" 

how dare he, how dare he just lie 

"Are you kidding me? " she says screaming but he says nothing "Did i... did i do " because she has to ask even if she is sure she didn't, she has too.

His eyes go wide "No oh god no you didn't i .. it just don't think... "

"Oh god" she says putting a hand over her mouth, she knows what he is about to say and she really doesn't want to ear it "Don't, don't say it..... you can't " She is crying now "What changed?"

"I thought that was getting better and I was but I'm not anymore" he says not looking at her.

"What are you talking about? You said you didn't have the nightmares and-" she takes a deep breath and says "Oh you lied" 

"I tried Lydia, I tried so hard to just act like I was fine but I had a panic attack 3 days ago and I completely lost it in gym class because I thought something was chasing me, Scott and Isaac had to pin me down to the floor to make me stop screaming"

"So all this time that I though I was helping you I wasn't" she says turning he back on him staring at the window. She doesn't know what to say, she was so wrap up with how amazing it was to be with him that she just believed all his lies... one after the other. He lied just to make her feel better.

"Why didn't you tell me" she says turning to face him again.

"Because I didn't want you to worry"

She laugh because seriously, how stupid can he be, isn't he second in all her classes ?

"You're an idiot" she screams " You are so .. god Stiles ! I thought we were clear.. that if I was going to help you you were not going to lie to me ! But you did and I thought I was helping you but I wasn't how could you" The not lying thing, was an unspoken agreement between them, now she thinks that maybe they should have talked about it. Tears are starting to fall more and more, and she feels like punching a wall, how can he not care about himself like that?

"You looked so happy and I was too and I didn't want to face it... and you did help me I just think it's getting really intense, and I have to learn to live with it just like Scott and Allison .. I'm just not there yet"

"But you don't want my help" she says looking down at her shoes.

" Yes I do... I just don't think we should be together" he says fast.

He says it finally, and it hits her like a tone of bricks and hurts her more than she thought it would. At that moment she has her heart broken, she can feel it break inside of her chest, nothing has hurt more than that moment. Lydia tries to keep the tears but they fall down anyway. She can't stop, so she takes her bag and heads to the door but he grabs her hand. No matter how mad and sad she is she can't yank it away. Because it might be the last time Stiles touches her, so she doesn't yank it away.

"Lydia wait! It doesn't mean that we can't be friends" and it's true, but how could they go back now after everything, after 2 months of saying we will be together.

"I can't be friends with you Stiles...... because i think I'm- " 

"Lydia.." he says interrupting her, because he realizes what she is about to say "Don't" he says letting go of her arm, but she has say it, he has to hear it no matter how hard it makes this situation. So she cups his cheeks with booth hands and makes him look at her "I'm in love with you Stiles" he looks at her like he can't believe what she is saying "I love you so much it's the scariest thing that I had to face in a long time and god knows what scary things we came across and if you want to break it off with me even before we really are together you have to know that". 

"I want to be with you Lydia, so bad but-"

"you can't " she finishes for him. letting go of his faces.

"You don't want to be with someone like me" His eyes are watering, Lydia just wants them to forget everything so she can hug him, and make it all better. But she can't because she tried doing that, and it failed

She shakes her head "You have no idea how much I would love to be with someone like you" with that she leaves letting a sob echo in his house. When she gets home she cries some more and more and more. Just when she thinks she doesn't have anymore tears left she cries again.

 

They don't talk they don't text they don't nothing they even avoid each other at school. It's been almost a month and still no contact, it was hard enough to keep her hands off him when they were..... whatever they were but now, now it's worse. Lydia has had heart breaks before but it's seems like this one is the worse one. She haven't felt worse than she felt after Jackson left, and that's saying something. The worst part of it all is that he didn't say it back. Allison says that it's pretty obvious that he does love her too, and why ? Because he had a crush on her since third grade ? because he said it before? This was different, they were different, after everything if he didn't say he loved her now, maybe that was the problem , maybe he didn't love her back. Maybe this thing, break up ? Was the best , maybe she was falling too hard. maybe-

She hears someone barge in her door, and she feels her heart get out of her chest, and even more when she sees who it is.  
"Okay here's the thing" he says standing in front off the bed, she has been laying on for days.

"What the hell Stiles, you can't just barge in someones house like that " she says putting her hand on her heart trying to calm herself down 

"Well i guess you know how it feels huh?" he replied sarcastically

she rolls her eyes "how did you get in anyway"

"I got in with your spare key under your ugly looking flowers, which is no better than a rock by the way, I got in myself because I know your mom isn't here" she stands up, she looks like a mess, in the back of her mind she wishes she can hate him and not care that she is wearing which is an ugly pajama short with a baggy shirt but she doesn't.It's been a month since she has been close like that from him, so excuse her if she wants to look cute.

"What are you doing here" she says walking away from him because really it's too much for her.

"I messed up, okay I really messed up and i'm sorry" she thinks that maybe he is done but he starts again "I though I was doing the right thing, pushing you away and for at least 3 minutes it made sens, but after I felt like crap and I missed you so freaking much it was ridiculous. I'm still loosing my mind, but..look I went to see Deaton and he said that you were helping me but it was me that was not focusing on getting better, it's like i forgot that you wanted to help me and I pushed away the fact the you were my emotional tether.  
I was so focus on trying to look and act normal around you that I got worse because I was keeping everything to myself or you know some subconscious business like that .  
And i don't want to do that anymore I'm just too tired off being alone" He stops talking and looks at her.

"You never have to be alone stiles" she says while she feels tears starting to come down on her cheeks.

"I know that now and I- "

"You broke my heart" she interrupts, almost whispering.

"I know I'm so, so sorry " He takes a step to come near her but she puts a hand in front of him.

"No Stiles you can't just... God! What do you want ? Us to go back to the way we were ? Because i don't think i can do that. I don't even know what we were, I don't even know if i can call you my ex-boyfriend it's so messed up" she pause "what do you want Stiles?" she say washing away her tears that fell.

"You " he says without thinking. Like it's the most simple answer there was.

"So why didn't you say it back? "

"what? " he says looking up at her confused.

"When I-I said I loved you why didn't you say it back?" she says playing with her shirt 

He stares at her with wide eyes and opens his months "Lydia are you kidding me? Isn't it obvious that I do love you "

"No it's not, because I know you had a crush on me but you never said that to me " she says looking down

He walks up to her not caring that she is still putting her hand in front of him to stop him from coming near her, he cups her cheeks.

"I love you Lydia, I did have a crush on you but now that I know you, the real you, I'm in love with you. I didn't say that the last time we were together because I didn't think it was going to change anything, and I know I hurt you but I just wish that you could want me back" 

He says looking at her eyes, she doesn't say anything, she closes her eyes and than she feels his lips crush hers. She is surprised but quickly recovers and kisses him back. She puts he hand against his hair while he plays with hers, it's starts has a chaste kiss but quickly becomes an intense kiss full of passion and heat. When they break apart from each other, they are both smiling like little kids.

"Whoa.. Okay " she says breathless "Does that mean that you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I thought you were a genius Lydia" She laughs and puts her forehead on his.

"Yes well you confuse me okay" He says smiling

"So what should we do now " He asks still touching her hair.

"I know" she says gripping is shirt to lead him to the bed, she sits and he is still standing up not looking at her.

"Is this happening because 16 year old stiles is dying inside right now" He says finally looking at her. she laughs yanking him so he was between her legs. They kiss for a long time until he breaks the kiss. "Are you sure you want this? I mean we can can wait" 

She grips him by the shirt and says "We have been waiting for almost four months, I think it's enough"

"Oh thank god" he says while removing is plaid shirt leaving only his t shirt on. While she does the same but is left with only her black bra on. He looks at her for a long moment before saying. " You are so gorgeous" while cupping her left cheek.

"Right back at you Stilinski" he kisses her neck, touching her everywhere, Lydia let's out a moan. She feels breathless, it's like she is only now realizing that she is almost dry humping Stiles Stilinski, and she likes that, she likes it a lot.

"Take your shirt off" She says like an order and he does. Now it's Lydia's turn to Stare, he really is beautiful inside and obviously out. No but seriously how didn't she see this hotness before. She flips them so she can be on top of him wanting to take control of this whole situation.

"Oh god, you are so pretty"she says kissing his chest.

"Whoa , nobody every called me pretty before" he says and when she finally looks at him again his cheeks are all flushed. So she smiles.

"That's because they all suck, but for now enough talking Stilinski we have things to do" she says kiss him gently.

"Oh really? " he says with a teasing tone.

"Yes" she says coming close whispering in his ears " I'm about to rock your world"

 

After this world rocking moment, they are laying together on her bed her head on his chest and Lydia thanks God that her mother isn't there on Fridays. Stiles isn't okay for now but it's fine because they are going to work on it together, and it's better this way, it's how it's suppose to be.

"You are such a liar, there is no way you were a virgin" She says because Stiles Stilinski is awesome at sex on his first time

"Lydia don't be jealous some have it from the get go some don't " he says giving her a quick kiss, she opens her mouth wide offended by what he just said.

"I was amazing when I had my first time Stiles, I rocked Jackson's world too" Stiles frowns 

"Ew no, don't talk about Jackson after we had sex it's just a no no"

"Hey you started it" she says gently touching his hair. They stay like that, silent staring at each others eyes.

"You're never going to be able to get rid of my now " he says looking at the selling.

She looks up at him "I can live with that "

And so she can, so Lydia is with Stiles and can't think of anyone else she rather like to be with.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. i hope you liked it please review :)
> 
> The title is based of an Arctic Monkeys song: Do I wanna know
> 
> OH and follow me on tumblr : thecatwomantohisbatman 
> 
> <3


End file.
